Gale Wing XIV
Gale Wing XIV is an unknown person, even to god-like entities, except for his brother, Ark Wing. No one knows who he is, but he looks like the first Bearer of Time, Gale Wing. He is the only one who knows how to Data Destruct. Information Gale Wing XIV was born just before the events of the First War of Ars Magus took place, along with Ika Wing, Kata Wing, and Ark Wing. He was the only son of Gale Wing XIII to inherit the full Bracelet of Time, though the other three had some trace of the bracelet. By the time Gale XIV was able to speak and walk, he was being taught by his father, so that he can both control the bracelet and be an observer for the Bagirt Dimgirta. All of his education came from the bracelet, flooding his mind with so much past information that he was of above average intelligence by the time he was 7. This all went on until he turned 20 years old. By the time he was two decades old, he received the garb of his role as an Observer. He was also given weapons for when he would need to be called to deal with a multiverse-wide problem: Dual Gunner - Fatal. He had become the 14th Bearer of Time and an Observer, and left for the Bagirt Dimgirta Sanctuary at the center of the multiverse. He was given his first duty as an Observer: observe the World of the Azure in the place of his father. He was sent back to his world to act as its observer, from the start of the First War of Ars Magus, until they send someone else to replace him. Due to his position as an observer meant to record history, he couldn't participate in any of the horrific events which transpired around him. He couldn't even save his two older brothers, who went off to fight in the first war, only watch as they died right in front of him. He went down to them to comfort them in their final moments, but it turned out that they were already of their deaths several days ago. They said Gale told them, and that they hope he and Ark live longer than they did. They promptly died after that, and after being forced to compute the death of two family member, he used the bracelet to travel back before they died. He told the two of their deaths in a couple of days, and they were relatively fine with it, because they weren't going to die in vain. Gale wanted to try and save them, but he soon learned his actions were being watched as well, and when he tried to, he was stopped. He was let off on a warning not to interfere with the history of the world anymore. He was depressed over this, but decided that he could save the only remaining brother: Ark. Calamity Reborn Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion RezaRed Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memories Control Sequence Personality Appearance Gale XIV has red eyes (gold in certain lights) and white/silver hair, wears a white striped sleeveless shirt, pants and has various plates scattered over his arms, legs and hips. His shoulders are bare and have gear shaped symbols on each side. There are red triangular shaped marks on each side of his face. There's half a circle connecting to his shoulders, five long bars coming from the top of the circle. He has an array of buckles covering both of his forearms. Powers and Abilities Musical Themes *'Kimi Ga Ita Monogatari '- Gale XIV's theme (Calamity Reborn (translation: Isn't it Wonderful)). **'Kimi Ga Ita Monogatari/Dream Field' - Gale XIV's theme (Intertwined Fate, Continuum Error & CEII) *'The Epitaph is Told' - Gale XIV VERSUS Gale XXXth. *'Rebirth' - Gale XIV VERSUS Ark. *'I'm right here' - Gale XIV VERSUS Lilin. *'Pocket Watch Theme' - Gale XIV & Digamma Stages *'The Void -Unknown-' - A place where no one, but the bearer of time can enter. *'Brotherly Love -Kagutsuchi- '- Two sibilings, one will survive after the other dies. *'The Void -XIV Type-' - The sky shines in radiant, perpetual light Titles Trivia *Gale XIV is the descendant of the Bearer of Time, named Gale Wing. *Gale's name comes from an attack from Vol.1//RE//birth called "Gale Blade". It also inspired the fighting style of Gale called "Rengeki". *Gale XIV is the only character to have his Story Mode be replaced with Epitaphs. **Epitaph means a short text honoring a deceased person, which is the foreshadowing of the Epitaph series, foreshadowing the death of The Bearer of Time. **It also means a poem that they or a family member has chosen for their tombstone. *Gale XIV's the only one to not have a gag reel in Continuum Error. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:SS-tier Character Category:Male Character Category:Observer Category:King of Braves